Warum Lex Weihnachten hasst
by Tenshi-Lili
Summary: Was Lex trotz seines vielen Geldes nicht haben kann. Slash Pairing Clex


"Lex?"  
Clark betrat das Billardzimmer des Luther-Anwesens und blickte sich suchend um. Schnell wurde er fündig. Der Gesuchte stand an der Hausbar und schenkte sich gerade aus einer nur noch halbvollen Flasche Brandy in ein Glas ein.

"Clark! Das ist kein guter Zeitpunkt, um mich zu besuchen.", begrüßte Lex seinen jungen Freund schroff. Er konnte nur schwer seine schlechte Laune verbergen.   
Was er jetzt am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte, war Gesellschaft.   
Trotzdem lenkte er schnell ein: "Was kann ich für dich tun, so einen Tag vor Weihnachten?"

Clark entging nicht, dass mit Lex etwas nicht stimmte.  
"Entschuldige die Störung, Lex. Ich wollte dir nur dein Weihnachtsgeschenk vorbeibringen. Morgen muss ich noch so viel erledigen und werde sicher keine Zeit dazu finden vorbeizukommen.", erklärte er, während er mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln auf ihn zuging.

Mit versteinerter Miene nahm Lex das kleine Päckchen an sich, das Clark ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Nach Größe und Form zu schließen, musste es ein Buch sein.

Auch das noch, dachte er. Clark war extra vorbeigekommen, um ihm ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu bringen…

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Lex?", fragte Clark besorgt, als Lex schweigend das Päckchen anstarrte.

Das kann mal wohl sagen, dachte Lex. Verdammte Feiertage! Warum musst du auch gerade heute hier herkommen.  
"Weißt du, Clark. Ich mag Weihnachten nicht besonders.", platze es aus ihm heraus.

sah ihn überrascht an. „ Warum das denn?"  
Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Clark tiefe Traurigkeit in Lex´ Gesicht zu lesen, doch schnell glätteten sich dessen Züge wieder und er zeigte Clark nur wieder seine kühle Fassade.

"Weil ich an Weihnachten immer daran erinnert werde, was ich nicht habe und was ich nie bekommen werde.", erwiderte der Angesprochene nach einer Denkpause.

"Aber du hast doch alles, was man sich nur wünschen kann: ein riesiges Haus, eine Firma, einen Porsche..."  
Clark ging zum Billardtisch, nahm die schwarze Acht in die Hand, ließ sie in eines der Löcher kullern und fuhr fort: "So nette Kleinigkeiten, wie diesen Billardtisch hier..."

"Ja, alles was man kaufen kann, besitze ich wohl. Doch es gibt Dinge, die man für kein Geld der Welt bekommt.", unterbrach Lex ihn in ruhigem aber schneidendem Ton. Schon längst hatte dieser bereut, dass er seinen Mund nicht hatte halten können.  
Doch statt es dabei zu belassen und zu schweigen, fuhr er noch fort:  
"Zum Beispiel eine Mutter, die noch lebt, einen Vater, der in mir nicht einen Konkurrenten sondern einen Sohn sieht, die Chance, den schlechten Ruf des Namen Luther loszuwerden..."  
Als er dem verständnisvollen, ja fast liebevollen Blick seines Freundes begegnete, fügte er leise hinzu: "...und dich."

Vor seinem Inneren Auge lief ein Film ab, in dem er zu Clark eilte, ihn auf den Billardtisch warf und leidenschaftlich küsste. Ihm dann die Kleider vom Leib riss und ihn...

"Was?", fragte Clark irritiert und blickte Lex mit seinen großen, grünen Augen an.

"Nichts."  
Krampfhaft versuchte Lex sich seinen inneren Aufruhr nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Ich meinte... und dich beneide ich um deine Eltern."  
Zum Glück hatte er sich nochmal herausreden können. Nur leider fühlte er sich jetzt noch schlechter. Mit klopfendem Herzen nippte er an seinem Drink und inspizierte dann den Inhalt des Glases, um Clarks Blick nicht zu begegnen.

"Lex..."  
Clark wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. So kannte er Lex gar nicht.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Clark. Feiertage machen mich sentimental. Ich danke dir für das Geschenk und wünsche dir ein schönes Weihnachtsfest."  
Trotz seines inneren Kampfes schaffte es Lex diese Worte in einem ruhigen Ton auszusprechen. Ja, er zwang sich sogar zu einem neutralen Lächeln.  
"Und jetzt möchte ich dich bitten zu gehen. Ich habe noch eine Menge Arbeit zu erledigen."

"Bist du sicher, dass ich dir nicht noch ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten soll?", fragte Clark noch einmal besorgt nach.  
"Ja. Bitte geh!"

Nur zögernd kam Clark der Aufforderung nach. An der Zimmertür blieb er noch einmal stehen und sagte:  
"Wenn du einen Freund brauchst, ich bin für dich da. Frohe Weihnachten!"

Als Clark den Raum verlassen hatte, stützte Lex eine Hand gegen die Tür der Hausbar und feuerte das Glas, das er immer noch in der anderen hielt, gegen die Wand. Wut und Verzweiflung stiegen in ihm auf. Er hätte heulen können, aber diese Blöße wollte er sich nicht einmal vor sich selbst geben.

"Dich, Clark! Verdammt, dich werde ich niemals bekommen! Ich brauche dich. Aber nicht als einen Freund! Gott, ich wünschte, ich könnte Weihnachten mit dir feiern. Könnte dir sagen, was ich für dich empfinde und hoffen, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst. Doch das wird nie geschehen und deshalb hasse ich dieses Weihnachten sogar!"

Hätte er gewusst, dass Clark über ein übernatürliches Gehör verfügte, hätte er diese Worte wohl nicht laut ausgesprochen.

- Ende (?) -


End file.
